Deperate Reparations
by nekomiao
Summary: Soubi really wants to make it up to Kio. Is it really possible?


Soubi lay quietly in his bed, silver strands of his hair splayed messily over the pillow as his eyes stared blankly towards the ceiling. _What have I done...?_ He lay quietly for a moment longer before pushing himself into a sitting position and tapping out a cigarette from the thin pack which lay by his bedside. Another soft sigh escaped him as he lit the thin stick and blew a soft cloud of smoke into the air. He watched the cloud as it formed its elegant patterns. Those same thoughts crossed his mind once more. _What have I done...?_ Just by him, a figure rolled over and shifted up next to him. "Sou-chaaan..." a sleepy voice murmured out. Soubi's eyes flicked down to see if he had woken his friend but realized that the man was just dreaming.

A tall figure stumbled into the dark room, choking coughs into his hand as he made his way towards the bed. His breathing was ragged and his body was littered with cuts and bruises. He had once again betrayed his Sacrifice's wishes and fought in the battle alone. But Ritsuka didn't have to know, it doesn't matter. He handled them well enough on his own anyway. By the next time he would see his Sacrifice, Soubi would be fully healed so it wouldn't matter. For a moment he struggled to pull the blanket over his body, giving up not long after. He didn't need the blanket anyway.

It didn't take long for Soubi to black out and his body to begin the recovery procress. The man slept soundly for the next eight hours, body working hard to rebuild what it had lost that night.

By the time Soubi woke up, he realized quite a few differences in his surroundings. For one, the blanket was neatly tucked around him. And for two, his body was neatly bandaged up. Eyes opening wide in surprise, Soubi pushed himself up and glanced sharply around the room for another person. He couldn't have possibly done this by himself in his sleep...could he?

"Sou-chan! You should be resting!" A voice called out as another man made his entrance into the room. "You gave me quite a shock, all battered and beaten like that." Kio frowned at his friend as he made his way over with the tray of food he had just prepared. It usually took this long for Soubi to wake up from injuries like this...it wasn't the first time. In fact, Kio was actually quite used to seeing Soubi alone in his home like this, untreated and alone. Not that anybody gave a damn that he cared.

Soubi smiled quietly and shook his head. "I'm fine." He made a move to get up and get ready when Kio moved over and pushed him back down onto the bed. "REST!" He voiced sternly at the man. Not that Soubi ever listened to him anyway. Kio dropped the tray of food by the bed and turned to walk away to work on his school project. Maybe one day he'll convince Soubi to leave the Aoyagi's and become his own man. One day he'll figure out how. As he began work on his project, sounds of eating and drinking could be heard. A sense of relief spread through his body when he realized that Soubi was listening to his advice for once.

A moment later a tall figure moved by him, a soft word of thanks whispered before the presence began moving away. _That was all?_ Kio turned and grabbed onto the retreating figure, his fingers clasping tightly around the slender wrist. "Sou-chan!" His voice called out, almost desperately. That can't be all. There had to be more than just that. If Soubi would just stick around for a bit, give him some attention, or even do some schoolwork. As if he cared about any of that.

"What is it, Kio?"

_Heartless as usual._ Kio stood and watched the other man with a quiet gaze. "You're going, just like that? Back to that brat?" He hid the quiver that should have been present in his voice.

"Ritsuka."

Once again, short quick answers._Why don't you ever say anything nice to me? I've been there long enough for you, haven't I?_ Kio remained quiet as his grip dropped from the other. He'd tried this one too many times before and it's never worked before. Why would it work this time?

"Well, what is it?" The voice sounded impatient, demanding as Soubi stood there, watching his friend with a stern gaze.

"I care about you, Soubi."

It wasn't as if Soubi hadn't been told that many times already by Kio. But he had told Kio many times also that he loved another. He never expected to fall in love with Ritsuka...he had never expected things to turn out this way...but he felt most alive when he was with his partner and that's where he wished to go right now. Soubi watched Kio with a quiet gaze, a few different thoughts running through his mind.

"I want to be with you." Kio continued to talk. The sentences escaping his mouth all declaring the same emotion, the same will. Maybe if he said it enough times, Soubi would hear him and stop. Maybe he could get through the stupid wall. "I don't want you to leave." His eyes began to tear slightly as he spoke but before he could speak another sentence soft lips met his and halted the words. His eyes widened in surprise.

Without thinking Soubi had found himself pressed up against his friend, soft lips seeking the other's and his eyes gazing quietly towards Kio's. His hands reached out quietly and trailed down the slender body. Kio's first instinct was to push away in shock and demand an explanation...but he couldn't. He was drawn to Soubi..._please don't let this stop._ His thoughts almost projected themselves into words as Soubi's slender fingers slipped under Kio's shirts, lifting it up slowly and pulling it off the body, breaking the kiss only long enough to discard the shirt to the side of the room.

He took that moment to speak. "Sou-chan..." was all Kio could manage before the lips pressed down once more, hands moving a little more urgently as Soubi urged Kio towards his bed, forcing the man to lay down on the bed through soft actions and caresses. Soubi's lips moved away from Kio's, planting soft caressing kisses across his chin and towards his ear, a tongue snaking out softly to play with the earrings that embed themselves there. A soft moan escaped Kio's lips.

Soubi sucked on Kio's ear as he proceeded to remove his own top, tossing the article over towards where Kio's shirt had previously been thrown. The now soft and elegant hands moving down almost urgently towards the pants of the artist, needing to remove the piece of clothing blocking his path. He wanted to give Kio something which was worth his efforts. He wanted to give as much as he could in that moment. Pulling Kio's pants off in a strong but gently movement, Soubi smiled and almost wicked grin towards his friend, moving down and enveloping the growing warmth between his lips, sliding down the length and swallowing it into his throat.

A loud moan escaped Kio, his eyes clenching closed and fists grabbing onto the sheets which lay around him. He couldn't articulate any words, nor did he want to. As his head bobbed rhythmicly, Soubi flicked his tongue over the head of Kio's desire, playing with the pleasure and teasing him. Soubi's eyes closed as he performed the ritual, expressing as much as he could to Kio and sucking harder as more time passed. A finger moved down between Kio's legs toying with the entrance to his friend's body while he sucked. He felt a gasp and smiled inwardly.

It wasn't long before he felt Kio's body tense and the moans escalating to a height he hadn't witnessed yet. At this point, Soubi pulled up away from Kio and moved back over him, lips meeting each other once more and this time pushing his tongue in to explore. Whilst Kio reciprocated this dance, the other man reached quietly under the pillow and pulled out a small tube, flicking the lid open and squeezing some of the contents out onto the bed beside them. Continuing to distract Kio with his tongue, the man deftly wiped the gel off the bed, making sure to cover his finger.

Pulling away from Kio's soft lips, Soubi trailed his way down Kio's body stopping to suck on his nipple. Another moan erupted from the man as he felt the pleasure rush through his body but stopped short by a gasp as he felt Soubi's fingers pressed up once again between his legs pushing in softly. It wasn't long before another barrage of moans erupted, Soubi pushing another finger in beside the original. "Sou-chan..." He managed to murmur between the moans. 

The soft fingers slipped out and Soubi shifted, positioning himself in between his friend's legs. He leaned down and whispered softly into Kio's ear. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." His voice alone was enough to tease the pleasure senses of the man's body and when he felt his friend enter him completely, Kio let out a loud moan, holding nothing back and baring everything. He began a slow rhythm, sliding in and out of his lovers body, his hand moving down and wrapping itself around Kio's length, moving with the same speed as his own movements. He wanted Kio to feel everything.

Soubi leaned down once again to capture Kio's lips as he continued these actions, his own eyes closing to experience all the pleasure that both were receiving at that moment. Their moans and bodies entangled around each other as they continued to express to each other their desires. The pleasure built within each other and enveloped them both, time seeming to stop as they lost themselves in the act. Kio was in heaven. Never had he expected Soubi to reciprocate his feelings in this manner.

It wasn't long before they reached their peak. Soubi pausing himself slightly to make sure Kio was able to reach his pleasure first. This was about Kio. He watched the man quietly as he trembled from his climax, the moans softly fading as he reached his own. This time a genuine smile crossed his lips and Soubi pressed a soft caress onto the other's mouth before pulling out gently and laying down next to Kio. He didn't pull away as his friend moved up next to his body, nestling down into the warmth.

Soubi extracted himself from Kio when he finished his cigarette, moving over to the window and disposing of it with a gentle flick. He turned and leaned against the sill, eyes watching over the gentle figure which remained in the bed. A grim expression crossed his face as the man looked down at the mobile phone which lay on the table by his cigarette packet. It wasn't too late, it was only early evening yet. He sighed to himself and wished he hadn't been so impulsive earlier that day. Soubi dressed himself for the cold weather, picking up his phone and dropping it into the pocket of his coat.

Before he left the room he moved over to the bed, pulling the blanket gently over his friend. "I'm sorry, Kio." _I can't let this happen again..._


End file.
